


Ending They Deserved

by TheBella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Spoilers, animatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 15:49:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16997958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBella/pseuds/TheBella
Summary: Out of everything to come out of that season, I did not expect that ending. I saw the Allurance coming and with how they portrayed it in Season 7, I said, "No way am I gonna fall for that, she hasn't liked him since Season 1." And I don't know what happened, but I fell for it. This is for everyone who is still hurting and everyone who will hurt once they watch Season 8 and fell in same pit I did.





	Ending They Deserved

**Author's Note:**

> This is a link to an animatic, something I wish I could have watched after that ending. Please be gentle, I've never done this before and the art is basic, but it's what I wanted them to have. I just want to help those who are going through a rough time. Enjoy.

https://youtu.be/vgd8RWqGO0w


End file.
